


from the moon to the stars

by broduce



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff I think, M/M, confused jihoon is cute, title doesn't really relate to story oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broduce/pseuds/broduce
Summary: All in all, Park Jihoon just really disliked skinship.So why, Jihoon thought as his gaze fell on a certain gummy smile, did all those things seem...not so dislikeable when he imagined them with the owner of said gummy smile?





	from the moon to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in...4 years now, but Produce 101 has made me revert back to the giggling fangirl I was when I first got into kpop more than 6 years ago. No regrets though. Please excuse any mistakes and go easy on my rustiness!

* * *

 

Jihoon was not a skinship type of person.

He disliked the idea of holding a sweaty hand in his; he disliked the necessary proximity that a hug warranted; he disliked the discomfort that would surely ensue with cuddling; and he definitely disliked the thought of mingling breaths while kissing.

All in all, Park Jihoon just really disliked skinship. 

So why, Jihoon thought as his gaze fell on a certain gummy smile, did all those things seem...not so dislikeable when he imagined them with the owner of said gummy smile? 

Jihoon sighed as he reached up to tussle the fringe of his hair, a habit he had when he was anxious, frustrated, confused, or embarrassed. In this case, Jihoon was quite sure it was a mix of all those emotions, and probably more. 

_Lai Guanlin, what are you doing to me?_  

 

* * *

 

"Jihoon hyung!"  

Jihoon, still half asleep but not breaking stride, turned his head slowly at the familiar sound of his name. 

"Good morning!" Guanlin ran up to him and smiled that big gummy smile of his, and Jihoon felt himself awaken a little in the presence of such a blinding sight. 

 _Hold up, what?_ Jihoon blinked as he realized his last thought. He shook his head slightly to clear his mind. He must be really tired if he's thinking such nonsense. 

"How are you so cheerful in the morning," he mumbled instead, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks. He moved to ruffle his hair before realizing that he had grabbed a hat on the way out of the dorm to hide his bed hair. He let his hand fall limply to his side. 

"Hyung, we're going to be late," Guanlin told him, brushing off Jihoon's morning moodiness, which had less to do with it being morning and more to do with the flutter Jihoon felt in his stomach as he glanced up at the younger male. Must be because he hadn't had breakfast yet, Jihoon tried to convince himself. 

Jihoon realized he and Guanlin were the last two still in the building and quickened his steps as they approached the front. Guanlin, with his never ending legs, reached the door first and held it open for Jihoon, who swore that the slight increase in his heart rate had everything to do with his quickened pace and nothing to do with the fact that Lai Guanlin had held the door open for him. 

He was still trying to convince himself when he stepped out into the morning air. He stopped walking as he willed his heart to calm down, causing Guanlin to bump into him from behind, nearly knocking them both to the ground. 

Jihoon looked up alarmingly, his hands automatically reaching to steady Guanlin, before quickly retracting them. With slightly shaky fingers, he tried to rack his hand through his hair, only to let it fall feebly again when it contacted the fabric of his cap instead of his hair. 

Guanlin laughed, a singsong sound that was way, way too beautiful this early in the morning, Jihoon thought. Before he had time to consider that though, Jihoon felt something cool wrap around his hand. When he realized that Guanlin had reached over and was now holding his hand, Jihoon felt his heart stutter and suddenly forgot how to breathe. 

"Guan--" Jihoon choked out, already feeling the heat on his cheeks. He was surprised he could speak, although the sound that came out of his mouth could more accurately be compared to the squawk of a bird than the speech of a human. 

Guanlin turned to him, all sunshine and rainbows with his shining eyes and blinding smile. As he looked into Guanlin's eyes, Jihoon briefly wondered if he was still dreaming, because  _how else was it possible to have such shiny stars still up in the morning,_  before he felt a tug at his hand and heard Guanlin say, "Come on, let's not keep them waiting any longer." 

Jihoon could only let himself be dragged along, although he couldn't find it anywhere within him to mind. As they made their way to the van, he let himself inspect the situation. 

Guanlin's large hand was wrapped comfortably around Jihoon's smaller one, and, not for the first time, Jihoon found himself admiring the younger's long and slim fingers. Instead of the sweaty mess he had always imagined hand holding to involve, Guanlin's hand was cool to the touch, giving a nice contrast to Jihoon's increasingly warm one. Jihoon shifted his hand experimentally, letting it fall into a looser conformation, and Guanlin turned slightly to flash a smile at him before tightening his hold. Jihoon almost squeaked again. The sweatiness from his own hand had all to do with the increasing temperature outside and nothing to do with the situation at hand. 

Jihoon's eyes flickered to the back of Guanlin's head as the younger led him towards the car. Even without a mirror, Jihoon knew his cheeks were aflame with color. If Jihoon was the hot sun, then Guanlin was the cool night sky. 

Hand holding, Jihoon decided, was nice. 

* * *

 

Coming fresh out of the shower, Jihoon abruptly stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes when he spotted Daehwi and Jinyoung in the living room, currently wrapped around each other like they hadn't seen one another in ages even though Jihoon could count on one hand how many hours it had been since Daehwi had left for his individual schedule. 

"I missed you," Daehwi was saying, his voice full of aegyo and his classic pout on his lips. 

"Not as much as I missed you," was Jinyoung's quick response, paired with a slight pinch to Daehwi's puffed out cheek. 

Jihoon gagged in his mouth as he watched the two younger members cling to each other in a tight embrace. He made his way to the kitchen, coughing to make his presence known, although neither boys seemed to mind an audience. 

Jihoon perched himself on the kitchen counter, a glass of water in hand as he continued to observe Daehwi and Jinyoung. They were out of the hug and had moved to the couch, but Jinyoung still had an arm around the smaller boy as Daehwi chatted animatedly about his day. 

Jihoon didn't get it. What was so appealing about being squished up against someone so hard that you could barely breathe? Seemed counterintuitive, if you asked him. Why would anyone want to be so close to someone else? Seemed like a breach of privacy, if you asked him. What if the other person smelled, or held on too tight, or had too large of a height difference? Seemed like too much hassle, if you asked him. 

Jihoon was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed someone sidle up to the counter next to him. 

It wasn't until Guanlin nudged him on the leg that Jihoon realized he wasn't alone anymore. 

"Hyung? What are you thinking about?" Guanlin asked, and Jihoon thought it was really unfair how Guanlin could so effortlessly pull off both the forehead-showing and no-forehead-showing look. Today, his hair was gelled up, making him look older than he was and leaving Jihoon quite distracted. Of course he wasn't going to tell Guanlin that though. 

"Hm?" Jihoon mumbled, shifting his gaze off of Guanlin's forehead and into his eyes. Which, on second thought, might have been a bad idea, since Guanlin's eyes were an endless night sky that Jihoon might just get lost in if he wasn't careful. "Ah, I was just watching Daehwi and Jinyoung play." 

Jihoon cringed at his words.  _What a creep_. But Guanlin nodded in understanding and shifted to look at the pair, still talking and laughing on the couch, only this time, Daehwi's head was on Jinyoung's lap and Jinyoung was mindlessly playing with the younger's hair.  

"They're cute," Guanlin commented before shifting his attention back to Jihoon. 

"Y...yeah, they are," Jihoon quickly agreed, sensing Guanlin's eyes on him.

He jumped off the counter in an attempt to evade the younger's gaze, knowing that his cheeks would betray him. His hand automatically reached up to tussle his still-wet hair, and to distract himself, he found himself asking, "Guanlin-ah, are you thirsty? Let me get you some wat--" 

Before he could complete the sentence, however, Jihoon felt a tug on the hand that was still ruffling his hair, and found himself tumbling into Guanlin's arms. 

Jihoon yelped, his hands reflexively reaching up to grab onto Guanlin's sturdy back to keep himself from falling. Another yelp escaped his mouth as he felt Guanlin rest his arms around his waist, pulling Jihoon close to his body. In this position, Jihoon's face fell right smack against Guanlin's chest, where he could hear a steady heartbeat, which really wasn't fair, since Jihoon was pretty sure his own heart was going to jump out of his chest at any moment now. Either not noticing or ignoring Jihoon's accelerated heart rate, Guanlin nuzzled his nose into Jihoon's hair, and Jihoon had to curl his toes to keep from shuddering at the sensation. 

Daehwi and Jinyoung were still in their own world, which was just as well, since Jihoon's face was probably the color of Woojin's hair during Produce 101. 

Jihoon settled for making some incoherent sounds as his mouth pressed against the soft fabric of Guanlin's shirt. 

Guanlin laughed, and Jihoon trembled, feeling the vibrations that rolled off of Guanlin's body. 

"Hyung, you smell good," Guanlin muttered into Jihoon's hair. 

Jihoon shut his eyes, unconsciously clenching his fists around Guanlin's shirt. Although tall and lanky, Guanlin had a pretty sturdy chest, which, contrary to Jihoon's imagination, was  _quite_  comfortable to lay his head against. 

Hugging, Jihoon decided, was nice. 

 

* * *

 

Jihoon was exhausted. A full day of practice had left his body aching with soreness and his throat throbbing with dryness. He didn't think he had ever been so happy to see his bed before. 

Without bothering to remove the clothes that were littering his bunk, Jihoon fell face flat into the soft cushion of his bed. He groaned into the pillow, laying still for a good minute before shifting his body so that he could lie under the covers. 

He sighed contentedly, turning onto his side so that his back faced the room. He was so tired, he was sure he could fall asleep in record time. 

Just as he was drifting off into dreamland, however, Jihoon felt his bed dip and it took him a few extra seconds in his sleepy state to realize that it was due to the weight of another body. 

"Hyung." 

Jihoon heard the whisper and felt a shiver down his back. Suddenly, he wasn't so tired anymore. 

He turned in his bed and came face to face with Guanlin, who had already made himself comfortable in Jihoon's covers. 

"What's up, Lin-ah?" Jihoon mumbled, voice thick with sleep. 

Guanlin's eyes crinkled into crescent moons, and he moved a hand up to stifle his giggle. Jihoon couldn't help but chuckle along. 

"I missed you today," Guanlin said, and Jihoon thought that with his hair falling softly over his eyes and with the moonlight lighting his skin in a glow, Guanlin looked more beautiful than ever before. 

He reached over to move a few strands of black hair away from Guanlin's shining eyes. Why was it that everything about the younger was reminding him of a beautiful night sky full of stars? Although, Jihoon was convinced that even compared to the brightest stars in the sky, Guanlin would still shine brighter. 

"What are you talking about, we were together the whole day," Jihoon said softly, letting his fingers rest over Guanlin's skin a moment longer than necessary. 

Guanlin pouted, and Jihoon felt the now familiar pounding of his heart. "Yeah but we were practicing the whole day. I didn't really get to see you or talk to you." 

Guanlin smelled of the fresh night and Jihoon found himself unconsciously moving closer. 

"I'm here now," Jihoon told Guanlin, even as the younger stifled a yawn. 

Guanlin's eyes fluttered shut as he reached out a blind hand, seeking Jihoon's. Jihoon gave his hand up willingly, letting Guanlin intertwine their fingers together. Silently, Jihoon admired Guanlin's features, which were so sharp and defined on stage, but which now looked soft in the moonlight. With his cheeks puffed out and his lips slightly pouting, Guanlin, in a rare moment when he wasn't towering over everyone, looked every bit the maknae. Hesitantly, Jihoon reached out with his other hand to gently caress Guanlin's cheek. He felt Guanlin lean into his touch, and Jihoon exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Not opening his eyes, Guanlin moved so that he was lying on his back. After a few more moments of silent peeking and soft stroking, Jihoon turned away onto his side to also get some shut eye. Before he could get comfortably situated, however, he felt an arm snake under him, pulling him away from the comfort of the wall. Guanlin curled Jihoon's smaller body around him, resting Jihoon's head on his chest. Jihoon heard him sigh contentedly as he wrapped his long arms around Jihoon's waist, clutching him to his side. And just like last time during the hug, Jihoon was conscious of the fact that, going against all science, Guanlin's sturdy chest made quite a comfortable pillow. 

Cuddling, Jihoon decided, was nice. 

 

* * *

 

Through heavy breathing and panting, Jihoon held the ending pose of Nayana as he observed Gocheok Sky Dome from his position near the front of the stage. He was surrounded by the blinding lights of light sticks and by the screams of fans. His heart pounded as his eyes roamed over the sea of people, taking it all in.  

Wanna One had just finished their debut showcase, and, surrounded by the roaring crowd, Jihoon allowed himself to close his eyes and savor the moment. They had done it. They had debuted. 

Jihoon opened his eyes and looked to his members, all ten of them communicating their happiness silently through their eyes. 

As they exited the stage after a final bow, Jihoon caught Guanlin's eye. Jihoon remembered thinking that Guanlin was the most beautiful when bathed in moonlight, but he was wrong, because that was nothing compared to the Guanlin now - sweaty, his hair a mess, his makeup blurry, yet positively beaming. His eyes were slightly glazed, shining as if a thousand stars had decided to leave the sky and take a rest inside Lai Guanlin's eyes for a night. 

Jihoon felt his heart take off in double time as he gazed at the younger, who beamed at him with that mega watt smile. 

When they were off the stage, all eleven members huddled together in an embrace, no words exchanged, because no words were needed amongst them. They silently marveled at their accomplishment, before their attention shifted to the sounds coming out of the dressing room. They shared a glance and a laugh, knowing that many of their Produce 101 friends were waiting for them. 

Instead of taking off excitedly with the rest, Jihoon stayed back and pulled on Guanlin's sleeve when the younger started to follow the crowd. Guanlin turned to Jihoon with a questioning glance, and Jihoon steered him toward the back of the stage, where the sound crew had already left. 

"Hyung?" Guanlin asked, and Jihoon found himself unable to answer for a minute because Guanlin's eyes still shone and that smile was still there, and he was looking at Jihoon like Jihoon was the moon that his stars revolved around. 

Jihoon's mind was a mix of happiness, relief, ecstasy, anxiousness all jumbled together in a mess that Jihoon couldn't even begin to break down and understand. So instead, Jihoon made a split second decision to grab onto Guanlin's shirt, tugging the younger boy's head down and bringing their lips together into a soft kiss. 

It was just a brush of lips, really, before Jihoon pulled away slightly, cheeks flushed, heart hammering, as he waited with bated breath to gauge Guanlin's reaction. 

"Guanlin-ah..." Jihoon breathed, his heart catching in his throat so that he couldn't speak. He willed Guanlin to understand his feelings and thoughts from his eyes, which, if Guanlin's contained the stars of the sky, then his better contain the whole damn galaxy. 

Laughter bubbled out of Guanlin's mouth. Those beautiful starry eyes creased into crescent moons again, and Jihoon found himself still (forever) lost in them, but then Guanlin's lips were on his again, and Jihoon couldn't think anymore. 

Guanlin's hand on his face was cool, Guanlin's arm around his waist felt like home, and Guanlin's lips were soft and sweet. Jihoon melted into the kiss, felt Guanlin's smile against his lips, and laughed, tugging the boy closer. His mind was still a jumble of a mess and he felt like he was floating in midair, but at least he knew that the stars in Guanlin's eyes would continue shining for their moon and that Guanlin's arms would hold him grounded to earth. 

Kissing, Jihoon decided, was nice. 

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Jihoon was still not a skinship type of person. 

But he found that holding hands  _with_   _Guanlin_  was nice, hugging  _Guanlin_  was nice, cuddling  _with_   _Guanlin_  was nice, and kissing  _Guanlin_  was  _definitely_  nice. 

So maybe, Jihoon decided, it was just  _Guanlin_  that was nice. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate Wanna One's successful debut! Honestly feeling like a proud mom right now. And also to contribute to the Panwink fandom because there's not enough content to satisfy my poor shipper heart.


End file.
